The Other Side of the Both of Us
by Tatsuki Uotani
Summary: Uo's life is not as she always protrays it. Cutting only helps for so long and when Kyo finds her pale and close to death, his help reminds Uo of a reason to live. Crack fic. KyoUo. Rated for bloody themes.
1. Just Maybe

I own nothing but the storyline.

Chapter 1- Just Maybe

I could feel the warm liquid starting to bath the rest of my arm as I stared at the direction of its flow. The crimson fluid trickled down on to my leg, dampening my holy jeans. The pain that I feel is so settling that my only reaction to it is quietly leaning back and relaxing in the ecstasy. My head rested on a rock behind me while I just kept my wrist on my lap. Next to me I could hear the sound of a creek, the rapids crashing against the shores.

-Why am I always so weak?- I thought to myself. I, Arisa Uotani, the bad ass yankee from Kaibara High. I could never fight back against my dad. I could never stop myself from lying to the ones I cared about, never stop lying to him.

I sighed loudly, glancing quickly at my wrist to be sure that I hadn't lost too much blood. But what did it matter? So what if I died? Whether or not anyone cared about me, they would eventually get over it.

I sighed again, looking through the trees to where I could see a small light in the distance. Yes, I was trespassing on Sohma property and the house I was looking at belongs to Shigure, Yuki and Kyo Sohma's cousin. It was also the home of my dear friend Tohru.

The wind started to pick up and it became evident that it was fall: I could hear the fallen leaves on the ground dancing. The blood on my wrist kept coming, so I sluggishly rolled over on to my stomach and placed my wrist in the freezing cold water, watching it turn a dull red and drift away. I had my head on it's side, elevated to see over a rock next to my face, but now I was too tired to watch myself be drained and frozen in the night. I placed my head on the ground, leaving my hand in the water.

Maybe I had let myself bleed out too long. Maybe I should have stopped it earlier. My eyes could no longer stay open; I was too tired to move and all my body wanted to do was rest.

If it weren't for my father's constant abuse, I probably wouldn't be here right now. If my life would have just worked out like Kyoko said it would, maybe, just maybe, I wouldn't have been so lonely. Maybe I wouldn't have to resort to cutting myself. Just maybe.

My mind began to wonder off into a dream. I smiled, ah, another dream of what my life could have been like, if I didn't make the wrong decisions, I had been born into a different family, if I had someone that could love me. Not the type of love Saki and Tohru game me, but intimate warming love from the opposite sex. The only guys in my life were either to far away or too set on pricking fights with me. Yeah, that pretty boy Yuki and that dumbass Kyo…

Kyo… My mind loved wandering to fantasies to him but I knew he loved Tohru, my dearest friend…

In the background of this fantasy, I could hear footsteps on leaves and twigs along with the movement of tree branches. How odd, in my dream I was in a beautiful courtyard by a fountain and bushes. How were these sounds there?

"Uotani?" I heard it all around me but everywhere I looked, I could not find the person I knew that the voice belonged to.

"Arisa Uotani?" I heard it again but now I began to panic. My dream was slowly slipping away. I was finally hearing Kyo Sohma calling out to me and I was unable to come to his call. My vision of the walls and paintings around me started to fade away. I reached out my right hand, pitifully hoping that I could hold onto this false reality for just a little while longer.

Cold splashes of water began falling on top of me and something soft and warm in closed my arms. My dream world completely faded and I could feel my surrounding, the forest. My eyes shout open and my body bolted upright. My arm that I had earlier rested in the water was being held by someone.

I turned my head and stared into the most amazing thing; Kyo Sohma's eyes. But they did not hold the usual angry, alert look but instead a look of worry, sadness, and confusion. I could do nothing but stare into those eyes until panic consumed me.

"Arisa... What the hell...?" Kyo began looking down at her wrist, which was a pale white-blue and bore the six new cuts she inflicted that evening.

"Were you trying to kill yourself?" Kyo, always straight to the point. He looked up at me again, gripping my hand harder.

I was still so shocked that I didn't know what to say. I wasn't intending to kill myself but how had it looked to him?

"I... I fell asleep laying here..." I began but I started to lose it.

"What the hell does it matter to you orange-top?!?! Why do you always have to get into other people's business?!" I shouted, completely changing my attitude. I had to get him away, there was nothing he could do for me.

Not anymore.

Kyo's POV

I found her lying there next to the creek I often passed on my evening walks. I thought she was dead, lifeless next to the stream. All I could think to do was to go to her, the girl that always acted so tough, so untouchable.

Her wrists were cut deep and from the looks of her condition, she lost too much blood to function. She had to be transfered to a hospital.

Once I got her out of the water, I sat myself next to her, pulling her onto my lap, elevating her head. But all she did was look up at me with those stone eyes, but I could see. The longer we kept eye contact, the more I could see her shield cracking and her emotions pouring out. Before long, her eyes shut and she grabbed my shirt with her free hand and brought herself closer to my chest. She began to weep, crying warm tears onto me.

If she were to do this even days ago, Kyo would have pushed her away or reveal his secret to her. But now that the curse was lifted, she could be as close to him as he allowed.

Something had definitely gone wrong for her to be this upset. Or was she always this way? I could tell that there were many things she had been hiding, either with her tough attitude or dozens of bracelets.

"Uo-san... Tell me what is going on... You don't have to tell me everything..." I began, stumbling on the right thing to say to her. She stopped sobbing for moments to look up at me with her dark eyes. Though they were drowned in her tears, I could still see the look of a story that she was willing to tell me. But not this time. I just nodded and reached my hand to the back of her head and placed her head back against my chest, but she pushed against me, stopping my force. She continued to stare at me, as though her eyes were telling a story.

Flashback

The room was pitchblack other then a tiny bit of light that came from a streetlight outside the window.

The door to the room suddenly burst open with two figures, one struggling and the other one that cause.

"Let me go you drunk old man!!" The familiar voice of Uotani Arisa yelled, fighting to release her wrists from the man before her.

"Shut up bitch," was all he said before he threw her onto the bed and placed himself on top of her.

"Dad!!" she yelled at him, trying to get him back to reality, even though she knew that he was hardly a father to her.

"Like it matters, you're a worthless daughter, I wouldn't have to resort to this if you didn't kill your mother," He snapped while unbuttoning her pants.

She never asked to be born, she never asked for her mother to die as the result of birthing her. As much as she tried to fight him away, her strength didn't even come close to his. Before she could even find time to scream, to cry, to preform any action toward him, he had already pulled her pants and cotton underwear down to her ankles.

"Stop it!! Let me go!!" She attempted a few last words before he thrusted into her. He had managed to get his own fly unzipped as well.

She screamed out in pain but before it could echo the house, he quickly slapped his hand over her mouther, quieting her cry for help. She could do nothing but jerk under him.

As soon as it started, it ended and she was laying alone on the bed, sore and crying.

"It wouldn't have to be like this if you hadn't been such a worthless child to begin with. Now clean yourself up," he zipped up his pants. "You look disgusting," he walked out of the room.

End of Flashback

I didn't know exactly what to make of this situation. But one thought rose to me.

I smiled down at her and put my free hand on top of her head, running my hair through her silky blonde hair. _If I win you have to dye your hair black._ I am glad we never went through with any of the bets, her hair was perfect the way it was. The more I looked at her, the more beautiful she looked. When she wasn't beating me up or yelling at me, there was something special about her.

Without taking much time to think, my hand wandered to the ends of her locks and slowly caressed her jaw, slowly advancing onto her chin. With a gentle squeeze, i pulled her chin up lightly before softly placing my lips against hers.

Uotani's POV

My eyes found their way to show surprise, even though I had anticipated what was going to happen. This is what always happened in chick-flicks right? I wanted to laugh inside but was too caught in the moment. His lips felt so nice on mine, so gently, something you wouldn't expect from him, the hot-tempered aggressive orange-top.

Worry settled upon me when he removed his lips and stared back at me. "What the hell did you stop for?" I snapped, not realizing that I was going back to my old defensively harsh voice.

He glared almost _nicely._ Now how the hell has he pulled that off?

Kyo's POV

To my surprise, she was enjoying this. I didn't need to say anything back but this time she shut her eyes and waited for me. I wasn't going to make her wait. My lips reached down once more and captured hers, still gentle but more hungry then the time before. Our kiss didn't last long before she parted her lips, allowing me to slip my tongue pass her lips.

She laid us back and her hands made their way to the hem of my black shirt. I knew then she didn't want to let go. If she had her choice our bodies would never stop touching and our lips would stay together forever. In my mind I knew it had nothing to do with the fact that it was Kyo Sohma and Arisa Uotani together, it was just a moment and the need to be with someone.

KyoUoKyoUoKyoUoKyoUoKyoUoKyoUoKyoUoKyoUoKyoUo

Reviews are epic. Want me to write more? Any suggestions?


	2. Noticing

I own nothing up the storyline and a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

Chapter 2:

I don't know when I fell asleep or when we stopped kissing but when I finally opened my eyes again I watched branches with bare leaves slowly pass in my view. _What the hell...? _I reached my hand away from whatever I had a hold of and brushed the hair away from my eyes are glanced up at my carriage. Ok, maybe it wasn't a night is shining armor but I smiled and watched Kyo stare straight in front of us as he slowly trekked to the edge of the forest and onto the road. I relaxed back into his arms. I knew I was too weak to walk by my self, as much as I wish I could.

It was still early morning... Maybe 5 am, if that. Kyo came to a sudden stop and he set me down against a tree and walked away, reaching into his pocket. Anger started to build up inside me at his actions; was he going to just LEAVE me here?! That jackass!!

"You awake?... WAKE UP YOU DAMN RAT!!" I heard him scream. I almost thought he was crazy until I saw him turn around with a cell phone up to his ear. "Yeah, you up now?... Just shut the hell up and listen to me damnit! Call Hatori and have him drive down the road from our house... I don't have his number!... Just tell him to do it, it's important." He paced back and forth a moment then hung up the phone.

He walks over to me and sits down beside me, letting my head rest on his shoulder. "If you are awake, I called for help so just try to relax for now."

I began to drift off into sleep again. Well, I called it sleep but then I opened my eyes again the person next to me was telling someone I was concience again. Sitting next to me was Yuki Sohma. I scanned the car that I was now in. No sign of Kyo.

"Hey... We are taking you to the hospital... Hatori patched up your arm but you're going to the hospital just in case..." Yuki smiled down at me with that princely smile that got half the girls at school to squeal. It didn't look as great as everyone made it out to be.

"Were is Ky... Orange-top?" I corrected myself.

"He is getting Miss Honda and Miss Hanajima."

A surge of energy and rage came over me. _NO, they can't know what I did! No... Tohru_.

"Don't worry, niether of them know of the reason why you are getting sent to the emergency room. It is up to you to tell them what happened." He grins. "Though I don't suggest you continue this destructive behavoir... I really don't need Kyo calling me at 5:30 in the morning..." He joked and yawned.

"Bite me pretty boy."

"No thanks."

"Hey! That wasn't a... Oh never mind." I wasn't going to explain anything to him. I stared out the window and saw the empty streets. Oh course no one was going to up and about at this time... Most people were still sleeping soundly in their beds, snuggled up to their lover.

I didn't think that Yuki and Kyo got along all that well, so why had Yuki come without even asking why? I remember they got in the smallest of fights all the time when I stayed at their house with Tohru and Hana. I grinned again at the glass. I could see behind myself in the reflection and see Yuki smiling and sitting patiently. I didn't grin because he was, I grinned because I could almost see something in his eyes at showed relaxation, relief, and happiness.

KyoUoKyoUoKyoUoKyoUoKyoUoKyoUoKyoUo

Please review... Even if you hate it and want to tell me off, I am glad to hear it. I need a little motivation to continue.


	3. Yelling

A/N: . . ... Sorry about that... I was so sure I was going to update this story like... a week ago... XDDD But taking 18 credits a quarter really takes up a lot of your time and then I just forget and I start to play video games and watch anime... So sorry about that. Well, here is my half assed update. I don't think this story is really THAT good... Well, at all. I wrote the first part while I was laying on my bed half asleep... Couldn't get Kyo and Uotani being together out of my head XP. Well anyways, I am going to try to make up for that in these next chapters. There is only going to be maybe 2 or 3 more...

* * *

"We're here..." Yuki spoke softly to me and I groaned. _Great... What am I going to tell Tohru?_ The whole way to the hospital, I pondered the many possiblities for stories to tell Tohru and Hana about my injury. _-"I got into another gang fight..." No... "Somone attacked me while I was outside!" No... What did they do? Randomly come up to me and start sawing at my wrist?-_ I frowned_ ...Ok now that just sounds stupid..._

I almost bit off the Princes arm when he tried to help me out of the car. I could function on my own.

The nurse greeted me at the desk with that 'I am only smiling because they pay me' sort of look.

"Hello Maam, may I help you?" she chirped.

"Yeah... I..."

"She needs to see Doctor Silen, she has an appointment." I heard a cold voice say behind me.

"Miss Uotani I presume?" She smiled again, making me shiver. "Well, come right this way sweety."

"What the hell did you ca..." I started but was cut off by Yuki's hand over my mouth.

"Hey, what the HELL do you think..."

"Miss Uotani, people be nice to the nurse, she is here to help you. Please don't cause trouble." He smiled that all too fake smile at me and I just glared at him, knowing that losing my temper was going to accomplish nothing.

"Fine... Whatever..." I spat at him and followed the nurse.

I was taken into a decent sized examining room and was told to sit down on the bed and wait for the doctor. I kept quiet except for the abnormally load sound of the shitty excuse of bed cover made when I sat down. The walls were white. Just white. Nothing else, not a tiny bit of color, wallpaper, nothing. Well, unless you could the creepy picture on the wall that looks like something you would see in a dentists office.

I kept hold of my wrist the whole time I waited, which really wasn't that long, but when the doctor came in, he smiled without emotion and set down his clipboard and began examining me.

"I was told you had a little accident. I will ask no questions unless you want to talk about it and get some. I am just here to clean you up and make sure you will be in good health." He sat in his chair and quickly slid over to me. He was a rather large man with a cliche white coat, a balding head, and a thick mustash.

He slowly removed the tube sock that was wrapped around my wrist and stared at my self inflicted wounds. The look on his face was nothing different as he squeezed around the wound and I winced slightly. He continued putting pressure all around my wrist.

"Yo Doc, that hurts you know."

"Wasn't that the purpose of the cuts?" He looked up.

"I thought you said you weren't going to ask questions?"

"I never said I was talking to you."

"Then you are crazy..." I twitched a little. This doctor was a smartass.

"They call me that but still give me my licence." he grinned and rolled back to his desk and got into a large box of what looked like an advanced home first aid kit.

"If it would be easier for you to lay down while I disinfect your cuts and check for any infection, you may. It might sting a little at first." he came back other with a couple swabs and some clear liquid. I stayed sitting up and he began to work.

The pain from what I know saw was a less scar producing form of rubbing alcohol was very minor. It turned out that I did have a small infection where dirt and bacteria got in.

"Who put this sock on you?" He looked over at the tube sock in the garbage and then continued working.

"You're questioning me again."

"No, I am engaging in casual conversation with you." He smiled to himself. "Must have been a boy."

"What the hell gave you that idea??" I snarled. _Do I look like the type of girl to get 'saved' by boys?_

"No reason, but I guess I was right..." He grins, now rubbing some clear gooy ointment all over it, followed by a thick padding.

I said nothing but glared at him. "Do you get kicks from pissing off your patients?"

"No, but it does give me a little giggle." That asshole.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a arm brace and a wrap. "Now, you we can't have you moving your arm around, you will make the wounds reopen." He put the brace on my wrist and made me hold it in place and started to wrap it. "Now, you are to clean and change your ointment once a day and re-wrap it. Stop with the ointment after about a week and just have it tightly wrapped for a few more weeks until it is completely healthed." he pinned the end of the bandage and patted my arm.

I heard a small squeal outside the door and cocked an eyebrow.

"Thank you for letting us see our friend." The door suddenly opened to a very frightened nurse, Hanajima, and Tohru.

"Uo!!" Tohru flew at me. "What happened? Are you ok? You aren't sick are you? Doctor is she going to be alright???" Tohru looked like SHE was sick.

"You guys! Don't worry, I am fine. I just... Went for a morning jog and fell." I wove my arm around and smiled. "Just sprand it a little. I will be better in no time." Go me.

"Interesting how that fall made you so pale Arisa..." Hana eyed me. She knew. Hana always knew.

"Yeah, weird isn't it... Why are you guys not at school? Come on, I am done here anyways..."

"No Uo!! You need to go home and rest!" Yeah, the last thing I needed was to go home.

"Nah, it is nothing Tohru. Come on, let's go." I eyed the doctor and he didn't protest.

"See ya Doc." he waved behind my head.

The reception desk wouldn't let me leave as easily as the doctor had, but after filling out 3 forms and Hana scaring the nurse again, I was home free. Well, school free at least.

As we met up with an impatient Hatori that drove us to school, I realized that he didn't come.

Kyo never came with them to see me. I frowned. When I realized this I suddenly yelled.

"Psh, fuck him!"

Tohru and Hana looked back at me. _Woops..._

* * *

It was a little short and shitty but I had to have an update and I was having some writer's block.

_Sorry _Psycho Sombrero for not having the update sooner...


End file.
